


Crush

by cute_possum (bootyycutie)



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyycutie/pseuds/cute_possum
Summary: Andrew has a crush on his older brother’s best friend, Garrett. Hopefully, Garrett will never find out and everyone can forget this ever happened. (Andrew’s 18, Garrett’s 21)
Relationships: Garrett Watts/Andrew Siwicki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Crush

Andrew isn’t sure when it starts. One day, Garrett is just Garrett, tall and dorky and nice, and then suddenly he’s /Garrett/, cute and sweet and interesting. Before this, Andrew didn’t even know he liked guys. But every time he sees Garrett he gets so nervous. All he can think about is if he looks ok, make sure not to make an idiot of yourself, and damn, Garrett looks good today.

Garrett sleeps over and his morning voice makes Andrew want to die. He comes over to swim and won’t take his shirt off and Andrew wants to tell him he’s beautiful. 

He tells his best friend Morgan, laying in a hammock with her in her backyard.

“Garrett? You have a crush on /Garrett/?” she cries, laughing.

“Shut up, he’s nice,” Andrew pouts.

“Of all the men to turn you,” she giggles.

“Fuck off.”

“So...are you bi, then?” she asks carefully.

“I don’t know,” he admits. “Garrett’s the only guy I’ve ever been interested in.”

“You could talk to Shane about it, he’s bi,” she suggests. Shane is her brother’s boyfriend. “Are you going to...like, pursue anything with Garrett?”

“No,” Andrew answers. “He wouldn’t be interested in me.”

This is something Andrew is certain of. Andrew’s just Ricky’s little brother to Garrett, barely a blip on his radar. He figures once summer is over, and they all go off to college, he’ll forget about Garrett. Maybe he’ll even find a girlfriend at school. Or a boyfriend. Apparently, he’s open to men.

-

“Shane, how did you know you were bi?” Morgan asks, earning an annoyed look from Andrew. They’re over at the house Ryland and Shane rent together, hanging out. It’s been two days since Andrew told Morgan about his crush on Garrett and she hasn’t stopped teasing him about it.

“I don’t know, I just always knew I liked guys and girls,” Shane shrugs, like it’s the simplest thing in the world. “Why? Are you thinking you might be...?”

Ryland pokes his head in from the kitchen curiously.

“No, Andrew does,” Morgan answers. Andrew could strangle her.

Shane looks shocked. “Andrew? Really? I never would’ve thought...”

“Me neither,” Andrew admits.

“So, what, you’ve been thinking about guys in the shower?” Shane laughs. Andrew blushes.

“Shane!” Ryland admonishes.

“He just has a crush on a guy,” Morgan cuts in. “His brother’s friend.”

“Oh, an older man?” Ryland teases.

“Can we see?” Shane asks.

Andrew looks at Morgan, feeling uncomfortable, like he’s being creepy if he pulls up Garrett’s Facebook page for them. But Morgan nods at him, so he tugs his phone out and pulls it up.

“No way!” Shane cries. “I dated him!”

“What?” Morgan laughs.

Andrew doesn’t like this. It’s not like he’s ever going to actually date Garrett, but still, the idea that Shane dated someone he even likes is so weird.

“Yeah, it was super brief, like six months before I met Ryland,” Shane answers.

Ryland pouts jokingly, “I’m cuter right?”

“Of course babe,” Shane smiles, giving Ryland an innocent peck on the lips. Andrew wants to puke. Is that what it’s like dating men? “Anyway, Andrew, I remember him being nice.”

“Yeah, he is,” Andrew agrees. 

“I guess it’s good that your first male crush is actually gay,” Ryland comments.

“Maybe,” Andrew laughs. 

“You could try flirting with him,” Ryland suggests.

“In front of my brother? I don’t think so,” Andrew disagrees. “I’ll just silently suffer through this crush and then hopefully forget it after summer is over.”

“Great plan,” Morgan says, slightly joking, slightly serious. “Now can we order pizza already?”

-

“Andrew! I’m literally going to murder you!” Morgan screeches, punching his shoulder. Currently, they’re in Andrew’s backyard, sharing a joint, while Andrew’s brother and his friends have a party inside. Morgan was showing Andrew her tinder and teasing him to get one to try meeting a guy to hook up with (“to experiment!”) and he’s since stolen her phone and swiped right on everyone he’s come across.

Andrew giggles incessantly even as she rips her phone out of his hands and continues punching him. They’re interrupted by the back door opening. Andrew’s parents aren’t home, so they’re not worried about the joint, but Andrew immediately feels self-conscious when he sees it’s Garrett standing there. He hopes Garrett didn’t hear his obnoxious laugh, even as he reminds himself Garrett has definitely heard his laugh before.

“Hey guys,” Garrett smiles. Fuck, that smile. “I saw you guys out here, thought I’d come see if you want to join the party?”

Andrew and Morgan exchange looks and Andrew shrugs. “Oh, I don’t know. We don’t know most of the people in there. Thanks, though.”

“That’s ok! You guys can hang with me if you want,” Garrett offers, reaching over and stealing the joint from Andrew to take a hit himself.

Andrew opens his mouth to refute again, but Morgan speaks first. “That’s a good idea. Andrew, you should hang with Garrett, because I actually have to get going!”

Andrew quirks an eyebrow at her curiously, “I thought you were sleeping over?”

“My mom texted me earlier, remember? Saying I actually had to come home tonight? For the thing early tomorrow morning...”

Andrew quickly figures out what she’s doing and glares at her. 

“See you guys!” She chirps innocently and hurries inside to grab her things.

Garrett grins at Andrew, “Guess you’re stuck with me.”

-

Andrew isn’t one for parties, if he’s being honest. But Garrett does stick with him the whole time. He makes Andrew his partner in a game of beer pong, introduces Andrew to some of their friends, insists Andrew helps him DJ for a while (aka turning Ricky’s Bluetooth off so Garrett can sync his own phone to the speakers they have in the living room and kitchen). 

Andrew has a good time, even calms down enough not to think constantly about how he’s coming across to Garrett, although maybe that’s the beer and the weed.

“Andrew,” Garrett says when they’re DJ’ing. “Look at you, man. When I first met you, you were a cute little 16-year-old and now you’re a handsome man!”

Andrew tries not to blush too hard. Instead, he laughs, not knowing what else to do.

Garrett’s smile widens. “I love your laugh!”

“Thanks,” Andrew says. “I like yours too.”

“Where are you going to school in the fall? Ricky said you had a couple places you were deciding between.”

“Berkeley,” Andrew answers.

“No way! That’s where I go!” Garrett says excitedly. Oh fuck, Andrew thinks. He forgot that’s where Garrett goes. It’s fine, he assures himself. The school will be big enough he’ll probably never see Garrett.

“Oh yeah, I forgot,” Andrew replies. “You like it?”

“Oh, Andrew, I love it. You’ll love it too,” Garrett grins. “What’s your major going to be?”

“I think something with tech,” Andrew answers.

“I thought you were into music? I swear Ricky said you wanted to do music,” Garrett frowns, racking his memory.

Andrew swallows hard. Why would Garrett remember things about him? Oh right, he’s nice. He doesn’t like you, Andrew. Stop.

“Yeah, I’d love to, but my dad says it’s not realistic,” Andrew admits.

“Andrew,” Garrett says, his tone almost whiny. “You should do music. I’ve seen you play piano and you’re so good and your taste is really interesting. I bet you could go far.”

Andrew is certain his face is a tomato. “Thanks, Garrett. That’s really nice of you.”

Garrett smiles, bumping Andrew’s shoulder. Andrew never wants this night to end.

-

The party ends, the crowd slowly dissipating, but Andrew doesn’t even notice. He and Garrett have been talking for hours now and it feels like there’s so much more to say. They don’t stop until Ricky turns the music off.

“I’m going to start cleaning up,” he announces. “It’s ok if you guys want to go to bed, though.”

As usual, Ricky’s two best friends are still here- Caleb and Garrett.

“Nah, man, we’ll help,” Caleb says. The four boys start cleaning but after an hour they agree to crash. 

“Andrew, since Morgan left, can Garrett share your room so no one has to sleep on the floor or the couch?” Ricky asks. Andrew and his brother are close and so Andrew’s always been friendly with his brother’s friends. Honestly, he’s even shared a bed with Garrett before. But now? Fuck.

“Yeah, sure,” Andrew plays casual. The group makes their way upstairs, brushes their teeth, and goes to their rooms, right across the hall.

“Thanks for sharing your bed,” Garrett says.

“Yeah, no problem,” Andrew replies. He tries not to think about Garrett’s warm body against his own. Tries not to think about how Garrett smells or the way he looks without his glasses. Garrett falls asleep and snores lightly and Andrew wants to scream, it’s so cute.

He lies awake, tense, certain he’ll never fall asleep.

-

It’s a few days later; Andrew has just gotten off work (he works at a dog day care) and he stops in at Starbucks. He finds Garrett just ahead of him in line.

“Andrew! Hey!”

“Oh, hey Garrett, how are you?”

“Good,” Garrett smiles. He steps up to order and adds, “And I’ll get his too.”

“Oh, you don’t have to,” Andrew shakes his head, but Garrett insists.

“No, c’mon, go ahead.” So Andrew orders and the two males step aside to wait for theirs to be made.

“What are you off to do?”

“Probably just go home and relax,” Andrew shrugs.

“Want to come see a movie with me? There’s a new horror movie out I wanna see, but Ricky and Caleb are both busy,” Garrett says.

“Ok yeah, sounds good,” Andrew agrees. Truth be told he’s confused; he swore his brother didn’t have plans for tonight, but he’s also excited Garrett wants to hang out with him. 

They kill some time until the movie is supposed to start, goofing off in a nearby park while they finish their coffees. Garrett finds some ladybugs and names them and comes up with some story about them and Andrew giggles at Garrett’s antics.

They ride to the theater in Garrett’s car. Andrew’s never been in Garrett’s car but it suits him and so he likes the car. He plays with the little skeleton figurine Garrett has sitting on his radio.

At the movie, they share a popcorn and Andrew can’t stop himself from leaning into Garrett and hiding his face in Garrett’s shoulder at some of the scary parts. 

After, they sit in Garrett’s car and talk about the symbolism of the movie and their favorite parts. Garrett doesn’t mention Andrew hiding in his shoulder, which Andrew appreciates. Garrett drives Andrew back to his car and they say goodnight.

Andrew’s heart is full. He almost feels like he just went on a date with Garrett. He drives home and finds Ricky there, playing video games.

“What’d you do tonight?” Andrew asks.

He isn’t sure what to think when Ricky says, “Nothing, just chilled at home.”

-

Andrew keeps spending time with Garrett one-on-one. Part of him worries Ricky will say something, will think it’s weird, but he doesn’t. Garrett will pick Andrew up from their house and Ricky will tell them to have a good time, and they go off, on whatever adventure Garrett has up his sleeve.

It’s the best summer of Andrew’s life and every day he worries more and more that forgetting his crush on Garrett will be harder than he anticipated.

-

Andrew has just gotten home from work when his phone rings. It’s Morgan, and he flops onto his bed as he answers.

“Don’t freak out,” she says.

Andrew, of course, immediately freaks out. “What am I not freaking out about?”

“So I was out with Shane and Ryland today,” she starts, “and we ran into Garrett. And...Shane told him you have a crush on him.”

“What?” Andrew chokes, instantly sitting up. “Why?”

“He said he was just worried because he says Garrett’s too old for you and he didn’t want anything uncomfortable or inappropriate to happen,” Morgan answers. “It’s dumb. I don’t know what his issue is.”

“Morgan. Fuck. I’m so fucked,” Andrew whines.

“I tried to cover. I said you have a crush on a Garrett in our class and Shane was confused...I’m not sure he bought it though,” Morgan explains.

“Ricky is having Caleb and Garrett over tonight; they’re fucking sleeping over, I can’t be here!”

“Ok, it’s fine, when are they coming?”

“I don’t know, soon?”

“Just...go to the park. I’ll meet you there, ok? You can stay at my house tonight, so pack a bag,” Morgan offers.

“Ok yeah,” Andrew agrees, already getting a duffel bag and preparing to flee.

“It’ll be fine, Andrew. We’ll handle it.”

They end the call and Andrew packs quickly before rushing downstairs to tell his mom he’s sleeping over at Morgan’s.

“Ok, you ok sweetie?”

“Yeah, just in a hurry to catch a movie,” Andrew lies.

“Ok, have fun!”

Andrew practically runs out the door and, just his luck, Garrett has just parked in front of their house and is climbing out of his car. He throws one of his big Garrett smiles Andrew’s way. “Hey Andrew!”

“Oh, hey Garrett,” Andrew replies, trying to stay cool and normal. What is Garrett thinking right now?

“Going to Morgan’s?” Garrett guesses.

Andrew nods mutely.

“Ok...you ok, Andrew?” Garrett furrows his brows in concern.

“Yeah, totally,” Andrew nods. “I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah, I’m disappointed, I thought I’d get to hang out with you tonight too,” Garrett comments.

That throws Andrew off. He still wants to hang out with Andrew knowing Andrew has a horribly embarrassing crush on him? Maybe he wanted to confront him about it...

“Sorry...maybe next time?”

“Definitely, next time,” Garrett grins. “Well, have fun, Andrew!”

Andrew smiles tightly and climbs into his car, trying not to speed off like a criminal fleeing a bank robbery. All he can think about is what Garrett’s face must have looked like when he found out. Andrew has never been so embarrassed.

-

Ryland’s car pulls up to the playground after Andrew’s been there for twenty minutes. He’s already talked himself out of confronting Shane, so he stays on the swing, but then three doors open and Shane and Ryland get out of the car with Morgan. No one looks happy.

“Andrew,” Shane says breathlessly when he reaches him. “I need to explain.”

Andrew raises his eyebrows at him, but continues glaring.

“I just...didn’t want anything uncomfortable between you two. I mean, you’re not even sure if you like guys,” Shane says. When Andrew doesn’t respond, Shane continues. “I don’t want either of you to get hurt and Garrett is 21, he’s in such a different place in life than you. I thought Garrett should know so he didn’t accidentally lead you on.”

“What do you care? Garrett’s not even in your life anymore and I was never going to tell Garrett that I liked him!” Andrew snaps. “You’re barely even part of /my/ life, Shane.”

Shane opens his mouth to argue, but Ryland cuts in with a snide comment. “He interfered because he still has feelings for Garrett.” Andrew looks at Shane in shock, but Shane just looks angry.

“Ry, I told you a hundred times, that’s not true,” Shane sighs.

“Guys, come on... Shane thought he was helping, he didn’t mean any harm. Clearly, he’s an idiot,” Morgan interjects.

“Andrew...I owe you an apology,” Shane says. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to embarrass you. You’re right, you weren’t even pursuing anything with Garrett so I should have kept my mouth shut.”

Andrew can’t bring himself to look at Shane. He’s too upset. Does Shane really still like Garrett? After all this time?

“Andrew,” Morgan pleads.

“Thanks, Shane. I can’t forgive you right now. But thanks for saying sorry,” Andrew says.

“Great. Now you two lovebirds can go fight and leave us alone,” Morgan flops down into a swing next to Andrew.

Ryland and Shane walk away, leaving Morgan and Andrew alone.

“I hate him a lot right now,” Andrew mutters.

“I understand,” Morgan nods. 

“Do you think he really does like Garrett?”

“I don’t know...maybe? Seems crazy though. He said they only went on a few dates,” Morgan responds. “I hope he wouldn’t do that to Ryland...be with him all this time if he couldn’t let go of someone else.”

“Yeah,” Andrew agrees. “So...what the fuck do I say to Garrett next time I see him? Do I bring it up?”

“You could wait and see if he brings it up first,” she suggests.

“Yeah...fuck.”

“Fuck indeed.”

-

Garrett’s head is spinning. It’s a lot to take in, finding out that your best friend’s brother likes you. Especially when you’re actually also interested. He always thought Andrew was cute, but never in a way where he had a crush on him. Just in a ‘aw, Ricky’s little brother is adorable’ kind of way. But then, when they got home for the summer, Andrew had grown in some facial hair. He looked like a man, a very good-looking man. Garrett couldn’t help but notice, couldn’t help but think Andrew had grown into a really attractive guy.

Garrett had already enjoyed Andrew as a person. Andrew was shy and nice, but he started noticing more after that. Andrew could be so funny and he had the best laugh and he was so fucking sweet and his eyes, oh, his eyes. Garrett was quickly falling into crush mode. He felt a little weird about it- Andrew was his friend’s little brother- but then the party happened, and they spent the whole night together. Garrett had such a good time with Andrew.

And then he ran into Shane at the coffee shop and Shane had told him, “hey we both know Andrew Siwicki,” and Garrett didn’t think much of it. Until Shane said, “I should let you know...Andrew has a massive crush on you. It’s cute, honestly, I just...he’s so young and I wouldn’t want anything inappropriate between you guys.”

Garrett didn’t know what to think. That night, he went to Ricky and Andrew’s house and saw Andrew and fuck, the younger male was clearly so uncomfortable with Garrett. Obviously, Morgan had told him about what happened at the coffee shop. Garrett hated this. They’d been getting so close this summer and even if they just stayed friends, he didn’t want that closeness ruined.

He had to talk to his best friends about everything. He hoped it wouldn’t make Ricky uncomfortable.

Now, sitting in Ricky’s basement, Garrett finally speaks up about everything.

“Remember that guy Shane I went on a couple dates with a couple summers ago?”

“Yeah, I think so?” Caleb replies.

“I ran into him today. Apparently, he’s dating Morgan Adams’s older brother,” Garrett says.

“No way,” Ricky laughs. “That’s the Shane Ryland’s with? Fuck.”

“Yeah, um...he said something weird.”

“He’s still in love with you?” Ricky cries, half-joking.

Garrett laughs, but quickly sobers again. “No, actually...he said Andrew has a crush on me. And he was like, I wouldn’t want anything inappropriate between you two. Like I’m some fucking predator.”

For a moment, Ricky and Caleb are silent.

Eventually, Ricky says, “There’s a lot to unpack here. First of all, you’re only 3 years apart? And like, he’s 18? You’re not a creep for liking him, Garrett, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

Ricky and Caleb do know about Garrett’s little crush on Andrew. He was never going to tell them, but the truth is, Ricky kind of figured it out. He was nice about it, barely even teased Garrett, and very gently reminded Garrett that his brother was straight, so don’t get caught up in the crush.

“I just...are you sure?” Garrett says. “I mean, I would never want to...”

“Garrett, you’re both legal adults and you’re both in college now...basically, anyway. It’s not like you had a crush on him when he was still in high school,” Caleb says. “You’re not a creep.” Ricky nods in agreement.

“Thanks, guys. Shane made me feel so gross,” Garrett says.

“He sounds like a dick,” Ricky says. “Anyway...so he said Andrew likes you? That’s...interesting. Andrew’s never said anything to me about liking guys?”

“Why would Shane make that up, though?” Caleb points out.

“I don’t know...that’s weird. Maybe I can talk to Andrew, see if I can figure anything out?” Ricky suggests.

“No, he already seemed so uncomfortable with me when he saw me earlier,” Garrett replies. “I don’t want to make it worse.”

“If he acted weird, maybe it’s because he really does like you?” Caleb points out.

“Maybe,” Garrett murmurs, but he tries not to hope. Ricky changes the subject then, suggesting they go out for some food, so the trio head out.

They’re enjoying some Mexican food when Garrett sees none other than Shane Dawson walk in. Twice in one day? How is this possible?

“You have to be kidding me, that’s Shane,” Garrett complains.

His friends look over and Caleb and Garrett are shocked when Ricky jumps up and walks over to Shane and his boyfriend. 

“Ricky? Hey...” Ryland greets.

“Hey Ryland, this must be your boyfriend, Shane,” Ricky responds. By now, Garrett and Caleb are standing closely behind Ricky, exchanging nervous looks, wondering what their friend is doing. “Which means you’re the guy spreading rumors about my brother.”

“Whoa, what?” Shane cries.

“This is Andrew’s brother,” Ryland says.

Shane glances Garrett’s way and then focuses back on Ricky. “Look, man, I thought I was helping, ok? And it’s not like it came out of nowhere. Andrew told me himself that he likes Garrett.”

“Why would he tell you that and not me?” Ricky snaps. It clicks in Garrett’s brain then. Ricky is hurt that Andrew didn’t come to him about this stuff. 

“I don’t know. He was just asking about how I knew I was bi. He’s just trying to figure himself out,” Shane shrugs.

“Ricky,” Caleb says gently, “why don’t we just go?”

Ricky glances at his friends and then glares back at Shane. “Next time my brother tells you something in confidence, don’t spread it around to other people.” With that, Ricky storms out of the restaurant, his friends on his heels.

“Ricky are you ok?” Caleb asks once they reach the car. Ricky nods.

“Dude, figuring out your sexuality and coming out can be really weird and scary,” Garrett says carefully. “He probably just talked to Shane because Shane is bi. And he didn’t want to tell you because you and I are friends.”

“Yeah, I know,” Ricky sighs. “It’s just weird learning things about one of your best friends from someone you don’t even know.”

“Yeah,” Caleb agrees. “But you know Andrew loves you and looks up to you.”

“Yeah,” Ricky says. “Garrett...you know I fully support it if you guys want to date right? Like, of all the men for my brother to like, you’re the ideal choice.”

Garrett laughs, “Thanks Ricky.”

“So,” Ricky says, “are you going to ask him out?”

Garrett grins, “Maybe I will.”

-

“Can I just live here forever?”

“At my house?” Morgan says, looking at Andrew. They’re lying in her bed, sharing a joint.

“In your bed, specifically.”

“Sure,” Morgan shrugs. “Why not?”

Andrew’s phone vibrates and he grabs for it, not even considering what it might be. He sits up, shocked, when he sees Garrett’s name on his phone.

‘Hey, could we talk?’

“Is it Garrett?” Morgan asks.

“He wants to talk,” Andrew responds. He feels sick.

Morgan frowns sympathetically. “You may as well get it over with. I mean, you’ll have to talk to him eventually.”

Andrew nods in agreement and types out a ‘yeah.’

‘Can I pick you up?’

Andrew agrees, gathers his things, and waits outside of Morgan’s house until Garrett’s car pulls up. Andrew is so nervous. His hands are shaking. But he walks over and climbs into the car. 

“Hey,” he breathes out.

“Hey,” Garrett smiles back at him. He can’t help but relax a little bit at the smile. “I was thinking we could go to the 24 hour diner?”

“Ok,” Andrew agrees. The ride is silent other than Frank Ocean playing on the radio. The silence makes Andrew more nervous.

They find a corner table at the diner and Garrett orders them milkshakes and fries.

He looks so serious, Andrew feels like he’s about to get a lecture.

“So...I’m sorry Shane told me about...your feelings. He shouldn’t have done that,” Garrett starts. Andrew’s heart stops. It’s really happening now. What is Garrett about to say? “It should’ve been up to you to decide who knows about that. But I really don’t want things to be weird between us.”

“Yeah...me neither,” Andrew agrees. He enjoys spending time with Garrett but how is he supposed to be friends with Garrett when Garrett knows he’s harboring these feelings for the older male?

“Anyway...I guess maybe I should start by asking you if it’s even true? Do you like me?”

Andrew blushes and looks down at his hands, fiddling with his sweatshirt sleeves anxiously. Garrett’s going to make him say it? “Yeah,” he murmurs.

He doesn’t want to look at Garrett, but the older boy has been quiet for so long, he can’t stand it anymore. When he looks at Garrett, the blond is smiling? His eyes are sparkly, like he just saw something wonderful.

“Well...if you want, I would love to go on a date with you sometime?” Garrett says. Andrew did not see this coming. For a split second he thinks this is some sick joke until he remembers Garrett’s too nice for that.

“You would?” is all he can think to say.

Garrett laughs, “Yeah! I like you a lot, Andrew.” Andrew blushes again and tries not to giggle out of pure happiness. “So, would you go out with me?”

“Yes.”

-

Things feel different, but in a good way. They drive back to Morgan’s place to get Andrew’s car and meet back up at Ricky and Andrew’s house. They head inside and meet up with Ricky and Caleb in the basement, and sit on the couch so their sides are touching. Ricky and Caleb exchange smiles, certain the conversation went well between the other boys.

That night, as they’re heading off to bed, Andrew pulls his brother aside. Garrett told him Ricky was hurt he didn’t come to him about everything and he hates that Ricky would feel like Andrew would rather talk to a stranger about his life than his own brother.

“Hey, just so you know, Morgan’s the one who told Shane about everything, I only talked to her about it,” Andrew says.

“It’s ok, Andrew. You’re not required to tell me everything,” Ricky shrugs.

“No, you’re one of my best friends. I would’ve talked to you about figuring out I like guys way before Shane if Morgan hadn’t told him first. I maybe wouldn’t have mentioned I like Garrett, but...”

Ricky laughs, “Understandable. Things are good between you two?”

Andrew nods, “we’re going to go out. I’m excited.”

“Good,” Ricky grins. 

They head off to bed, Andrew sharing with Garrett again. He likes sharing a bed with Garrett, feeling so close to him.

“Can’t believe you got me in bed already,” Garrett jokes after Andrew flips the light off.

Andrew laughs and smacks him with a pillow.

“What should we do on our date?” Garrett asks, more serious now.

“You should buy me a really expensive dinner,” Andrew says. 

Garrett laughs, his eyes sparkling like Andrew is some precious gem he gets to hold. “Sure. Whatever you want.”

-

Summer is coming to an end way too quickly for Andrew. Soon, he’ll be going off to school, away from Morgan and his brother, and things will be different. At least he’ll have Garrett.

He spends his last weeks of summer constantly with Garrett. They go to the movies and get dinner and sleep over at each others’ houses and go to the zoo and go to parks and go swimming together and Andrew is so happy. 

Kissing Garrett is different than kissing girls, but Andrew definitely likes it. He likes the way Garrett puts his hand on Andrew’s lower back when they walk. He likes the way Garrett pulls him onto his lap when they’re playing video games in the basement. He likes wrapping himself around Garrett like a koala when they’re in bed together. He likes Garrett’s laugh and Garrett’s smell and Garrett’s voice and Garrett’s smile and Garrett’s hands. 

They’re not officially boyfriends yet, and Andrew sort of can’t wait for that to happen. But in the meantime, he’ll take any part of Garrett he can get.

-

“I guess, in a way, I’m sort of happy Shane told me about your crush,” Garrett admits one night, sitting on his roof looking at the stars, Andrew leaning against him.

“Yeah,” Andrew agrees. “I guess I am too.”

“Maybe you should thank him,” Garrett teases.

“I will never give him that benefit,” Andrew argues. Garrett leans over and kisses Andrew’s cheek.

“I’m just saying,” he says, “you owe him. Without him, you wouldn’t have me.”

“Hey! You wouldn’t have me either,” Andrew protests, feigning offense.

Garrett beams, looking so happy Andrew swears he could punch him in the face and Garrett would still be happy, “You’re right. I’m the lucky one.”

Andrew laughs, “You’re the cheesy one.”

Garrett tugs Andrew onto his lap, kisses him for real this time, deep and slow. “Yeah,” he says. “But you like cheese.”

Andrew can’t argue with that.

**Author's Note:**

> First Gandrew fic! Find me at cute_possum on twitter or cute-possum on tumblr dweebs!!!


End file.
